


The Guard's Room

by darksteeler



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Dream is in Prison, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Sex, Smut, puffy is dream's mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 21:00:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30095034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darksteeler/pseuds/darksteeler
Summary: sam has a room to sleep in inside the prison, just in case goes south, and puffy decides to visit dream
Relationships: Cara | CaptainPuffy & Clay | Dream, Cara | CaptainPuffy | Clay | Dream, Cara | CaptainPuffy | Sam | Awesamdude, Cara | CaptainPuffy/Sam | Awesamdude
Kudos: 3





	The Guard's Room

"puffy, your very brave."

puffy had just met with her own child, dream, who is in prison and is considered a monster to a lot of people,

when she called out for sam to pick her up, she went on the bridge, she was crying. sam hated seeing this.

-

she stepped off the platform, and hugged sam.

"i'm so proud of you, you are so brave."

she was sniffling, crying, and kept her head in his chest.

Sam then took as seat on the floor, and took him down with her.

There they where, with puffy crying into his chest.

"puffy, none of this is your fault. you are very brave, you are such a good mother, not a lot of people have visited him, you are amazing."

she looked up, and kissed him, it was unexpected, but sam saved the questions for later.

"thank you sam..." she was looking at him now, wondering what he was going to say.

"do you want to stay with me? i don't want you walking all the way back home, and i have

a secret room in the prison, we'll have to share beds, but it looks nice." "yea, that sounds good sam, thank you."

he then picked her up, and took her to the room.

-

"this is where it is, behind the desk."

they where both in the main lobby behind the main desk, sam opened up a secret door under the desk.

it revealed a stairway, it was nice, they then proceeded to go down it.

-

they entered the door as sam opened it, puffy was now walking, and as they entered they give eachother a glare,

a nice glare, they knew something was about to happen.

they entered the nice room, "the guards room".

it looked like a hotel room, one pretty big sized bed, everything to make food, and normal things you'd find in a hotel room.

"okay, so do you have a change of clothes puffy? i'm sure you don't want to sleep with your normal outfit."

"i don't... can't i just borrow your hoodie? you have a t-shirt under.. right?"

"yeah i do, here you go."

he then gave puffy his hoodie, she took off her normal outfit, but kept on her panties and hoodie, sam on the other hand

was wearing sweatpants and a white t shirt, so it was all fine. the guard then took off his creeper gas mask, and got into the bed.

"whew, it's cold in here." "well then get under the blanket silly, it's warm." "fine" she laughed and then blushed,

she then proceeded to get under the blankets, and looked at him.

"you're so cute puffy, and short" she blushed "you are too, but tall, charming, and hot." "puffy?" "hm?" "are we like, dating now? to be honest, I started blushing hard when tommy accidently called us mom and dad."

she giggled, "yes we are sweetheart, i love you." "i love you too." they then started kissing, it started out more soft and slow, but soon turned into more soft and more sexual kissing.

"s-sam... i know i'm cold but.. mind making me warm?" he blushed, didn't know that she wanted sex but, i guess he was going to go for it. "okay, what's under this hoodie then, hm?" she blushed.

-

he lifted up her hoodie, revealing her bra, he then took that off, and that revealed her boobs. "nice boobs, quite big" he then played with them a bit, she moaned with pleasure.

"sam.. take off my panties.." he then leaned down, and took off her panties, she was wet. "good puffy, nice to know you want to see my cock." "s-sam!" "what? i know you do my little slut."

"just show me it.." "oh i will babe, just hold on." he then pulled her in for more kisses, it was sloppy, but they both knew that they both loved it.

he then pulled out his cock, and turned puffy around. "nice ass." "it's all for you sam." she then bent over on the bed, no longer under the covers. "sam, come right on in~"

"hold on, suck my cock first." "oh, of course." she then turned to sam, and and got down on the bed, and started sucking, sam was laying down, while puffy was holding up

his dick with both of her hands, and started to suck. "puffy, i didn't know you were so good at this, jeez." "i will for you~" she stopped sucking for a second, but then went

right back in. she then started sucking faster, and sam knew he was about to cum. "puffy, i'm going to cum, like now." he then came in her mouth, he could hear her moan 

while her mouth being closed.

-

"okay puffy, bend over, you're gonna get fucked." she then presented him her pussy and ass, and got ready. "you look good, i'm going in." 

he then entered her pussy, and she moaned, he then started to go faster just like that, he couldn't get enough of her.

"i can't get enough of your holes puffy, they feel so good..." she blushed, and kept moaning for him. "good girl." "your all mi-ine s-sam." she tried her best

to say that without moaning. "i love you puffy, i'm going to make this feel so good for you." she blushed, and pushed out a moan. 

he started faster then he ever has, and he was farther into her, but he was almost to the point where he was going to cum. "puffy, i'm going to cum now."

"please! i n-need this!" he then came inside her, and exited her pussy. 

-

"need water, food or anything?" "no, i just want you to snuggle me." "anything you want puffy." 

they then got into bed, cleaned up, and got under the sheets. 

they both looked at eachother, and kissed eachother, it was long, but felt nice.

sam then put his arms around puffy, and puffy moved closer into his chest, and they both slept the night away. 


End file.
